List of Full House characters
This is a list of characters from the TV sitcom Full House. Main characters * Danny Tanner (192 episodes) * Jesse Katsopolis (193 episodes) * Joey Gladstone (193 episodes) * D. J. Tanner (193 episodes) * Stephanie Tanner (193 episodes) * Michelle Tanner (192 episodes) * Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (153 episodes) * Kimmy Gibbler (126 episodes) * Nicky and Alex Katsopolis (68 episodes) Recurring characters *Steve Hale (34 episodes) *Vicky Larson (14 episodes) *Gia Mahan (8 episodes) *Harry Takayama (5 episodes) *Kevin Gwynn (2 episodes) *Pam Katsopolis Tanner *'Teddy' (13 episodes; played by Tahj Mowry) is Michelle’s best friend. He makes his debut on his and Michelle's first day of kindergarten after Joey tells Michelle that the best way to make new friends is by being funny, and thinks Michelle is strange after she introduces herself by doing a Bullwinkle impression. Teddy exclaims, "She talks with her hands on her head!" He accompanies her when she needs a "date" to sneak out and join Danny on a date with Vicky in mid-season five. He is also the one whose house Michelle runs away to later that season. He moves to Amarillo, Texas in The Long Goodbye, but returns when his father’s job moves him back to San Francisco. He is the typical best friend a child his age would have, and he and Michelle even consider trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend in third grade in "Dateless in San Francisco". However, they try too hard to copy what Stephanie and her new interest Kenneth do and find that it’s no fun for children their age. So, they go back to just being "best friends". *'Aaron Bailey' (13 episodes; played by Miko Hughes) is Michelle's recurring classmate. He is the typical class bully, who tends to be annoying and rude at times. He pinches Michelle in one episode when they are in pre-school and Jesse tells Michelle to fight back. When the teacher punishes them, Jesse takes Michelle home. While that behavior is discontinued, his obnoxious ways do continue throughout the series. Danny even remarks in a season seven episode that they are watching Aaron for several days "until his regular babysitter stops twitching". *'Denise Frazer' (12 episodes; played by Jurnee Smollett) is one of Michelle's best friends. She would eventually be the one who replaces Teddy after he moves to Texas. She first appeared briefly in the episode "Girls Will Be Boys", and again in The Long Goodbye", after being transferred into Michelle's class. This was when she became a regular character. Denise, like Teddy before her, becomes Michelle's "partner in crime", and accompanies Michelle whenever she has an idea. In the episode "Be Your Own Best Friend" in season seven, Teddy moves back to San Francisco, leaving Michelle to choose between him and Denise for whom to portray as her best friend. At the end of the episode, Danny makes her understand that it is possible to have more than one best friend. Michelle, Teddy, and Denise all become each other's best friends. In the episode "Too Little Richard Too Late", Denise reveals that Little Richard is her uncle. When he comes to the Tanners' house to pick her up, Joey convinces him to perform at his campaign rally to be elected President of the Frasier Street Elementary School PTA. *'Derek S. Boyd' (9 episodes; played by Blake McIver Ewingis) one of Michelle's friends later in the series. He has appeared in eight episodes throughout seasons 6-8. Michelle first meets Derek in the episode "The Play's the Thing", when he gets the role of Yankee Doodle in their school play "America the Beautiful". Though Michelle is initially jealous of Derek for winning the part over her (due in no small part to the fact that both of her sisters played "Yankee Doodle"), she helps him recover from stage-fright, and they eventually become friends. Derek is very educated and well-spoken for a boy of his age, though also a bit on the wimpy side. He also shows signs of being a bit obsessive-compulsive. As shown in several episodes, he is also a very talented singer. He says he blends in with his surroundings. *'Lisa' (5 episodes; played by Kathryn Zarembawas) is one of Michelle's friends in the series. She is featured in six episodes, and it is revealed that she is an extremely good singer. She sings the song "Don't go Breaking My Heart" in an episode with the character Derek. *'Nelson' (4 episodes; played by Jason Marsden) is a recurring character during season eight, who was very wealthy, and who dated D.J. on-and-off for some time. Not much is revealed about Nelson's background or family, aside from the fact that he is very rich, and often throws and attends big parties on yachts. Toward the end of season eight, he mentions that his cousin, Regina, is visiting America from England, and he sets Joey up with her on a date. Toward the latter stages of his "relationship" with D.J., he gets into a "tug-of-war" with Viper to be D.J.'s boyfriend. *'Viper' (real name never revealed) (4 episodes; played by David Lipper) is a recurring character during season eight. He is the guitar player in Jesse's band, Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets. D.J. and Viper first meet when Jesse holds auditions for guitarists for his new band. They immediately hit it off, and begin to date, much to the chagrin of Jesse, who sees a little too much of himself in the young and wild Viper (who even has a cobra tattooed on his arm), and especially Danny, who was convinced that Viper is nothing more than a wild, uncontrollable, long-haired rock-and-roll "animal". Eventually, both Jesse and Danny learn to accept Viper for the kind and gentle person that he truly is on the inside, and he and D.J. continue to date. Viper's last appearance on the show was in an episode ("D.J.'s Choice"), in which he breaks up with D.J., only to want her back a few days later. He then finds out that she has resumed dating Nelson. At the end of the episode, Viper and Nelson are so busy competing with each other to try to "win" D.J. that she decides she wants to date neither of them. *'Claire Tanner' (3 episodes) is Danny's mother. She helps Danny with the girls in the first few months after the death of Danny's wife, Pam, and returns in the episode "Granny Tanny". She was portrayed by Alice Hirson in "Our Very First Show" and "The Return of Grandma", and Doris Roberts in "Granny Tanny". *'Wendy Tanner' (2 episodes; played by Darlene Vogelis) is Danny's sister, who is an avid animal enthusiast, and works at a zoo. She owns a chimpanzee named Ginger, and is known to have had somewhat of a rivalry with Joey in their childhood, but when she comes back to San Francisco, she and Joey have a brief relationship after they both revealed themselves to have "secret crushes" on each other. It is also revealed that she collects exotic souvenirs from around the world. *'Nick Katsopolis' (7 episodes; played by John Aprea) is Jesse and Pam's father. He is an avid fan of Elvis Presley, just like Jesse. Also just like his son, he is very much interested in his hair and ladies. (According to him in the season 2 episode "Our Very First Christmas Show", "If there's one thing we Katsopolis men are known for, it's our kissing, and our great hair.") He owns his own business, in which he is a bug exterminator. He met his wife, Irene, the day that Elvis was drafted. *'Irene Katsopolis' (7 episodes) is Jesse and Pam's mother, and the wife of Nick Katsopolis. She often talked about diapering Jesse's "tushy", and touched his and other people's "tushies", which made Jesse mad. She also talked about when Jesse was a kid. She was played by Rhoda Gemignani in The Return of Grandma, and by Yvonne Wilder during the remainder of the show. :"Whoever designed these airplane bathrooms was NOT wearing pantyhose." —Irene Katsopolis on "Our Very First Christmas Show" *'Mrs. Carruthers' (4 episodes; played by actress Marcia Wallace) is a recurring character in season eight. She has a massive crush on Joey, as evidenced by her constant "chasing" him down, and his subsequent "hiding" from her. In one episode, she collaborates with Kimmy Gibbler to form a Neighborhood Watch program. She also is known to "dominate" the PTA elections at Michelle's school every year. *'Rusty' (4 episodes; played by Jordan Christopher Michael) is the son of Cindy, Danny's girlfriend, in season four. Rusty has a reputation for being a troublemaker and a prankster. In the episode "Terror in Tanner Town", Rusty spends the day with the Tanners, and wreaks havoc throughout the household, including putting green dye in Danny's shampoo, giving D.J. and Stephanie trick gum that turned their teeth black; and locking Jesse and Rebecca in Jesse's room. He also recorded over Joey's comedy video with a clip of himself on his own comedy show, which he creatively titled "Rustyvision". Rusty also caused a major commotion with a love letter he typed (as he was inspired and intrigued by D.J.'s crushing on Ricky, the paperboy). He intended for D.J. to receive it, and think it came from Ricky. However, since Rusty did not write "Dear D.J.", or address the letter to anyone, and simply signed it "Hot for You", the letter kept getting around to everyone in the Tanner household from someone else, leading to pandemonium and confusion, until Michelle ratted Rusty out. He took off, with everyone else chasing after him. Rusty appeared in only two more episodes, including: "Happy New Year" (in which Stephanie actually kisses him, after he keeps saying he will, and he turns out to have been lying) and "Stephanie Plays the Field", in which Rusty was on Danny's Little League Baseball team. *'Walter F. Berman' (3 episodes; played by Whitby Hertford) is a school friend of Stephanie's. At first, Stephanie disliked him, and went as far as teasing and imitating his resemblance to a duck. She, along with the rest of the class, even nicknamed him "Duckface". However, after following her Uncle Jesse's advice, she learned to appreciate Walter more, even if he was a nerd. This led to Walter briefly considering Stephanie as his "secret girlfriend". *'Cindy' (3 episodes; played by Debra Sandlund) is Danny's girlfriend in season four. She is first seen in the episode "Terror in Tanner Town", when it is revealed that she works at a dry-cleaner. She first meets Danny when he is a customer at her store. She also has a precocious 10-year-old son named Rusty. *'Duane' (3 episodes; played by Scott Menville) is Kimmy Gibbler's boyfriend in season eight, whom she considered marrying in Reno. He is known for rarely speaking. In the few times that he does speak, his catchphrase, "Whatever", is the only word that he says, except for Shakespeare's Sonnet #18 that he recites from memory. In the episode "Up on the Roof", he also said, "I guess" when D.J. asked him if "Whatever" was the only word he says. *'Roxie' (2 episodes; Felicia Michaels) is Joey's girlfriend in season seven. She is a stand-up comic (like Joey) with a mouse-like voice. She makes fun of Danny, Rebecca, Jesse, and the girls as part of her comedy routine. Roxie later apologized to the Tanner family, also admitting that she was called "Squeaky" in her youth. *'Caroline' (2 episodes; Dorothy Parke) is a friend of Danny's, who is in an early episode where Danny, Joey, and Jesse all go fishing on a boat. She also appears in the episode that included Danny's 30th birthday. *'Vanessa' (2 episodes; Christie Claridge) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Our Very First Show". Notable one-episode characters *'Stavros' (played by John Stamos) is Jesse's swarthy, greasy, woman-crazed Greek look-a-like con-artist cousin, in the season seven episode "Kissing Cousins". Stavros swindles Joey out of his watch and $20, tries to hit on Rebecca, gets Danny a $65 parking ticket for parking next to a fire hydrant, and also makes D.J. pay for an awful-smelling goat pizza with lamb guts that Stavros actually had the money for all along. When everyone tries to tell Jesse what kind of man Stavros is, Jesse refuses to believe them. Then Stavros arrives and prepares to go home, because he says that the village of Polopolis was ruined by a severe mudslide. Before he leaves, he gives everyone back the watch and money he swindled them for, and apologizes to Rebecca. But despite that, the Smash Club is the setting for Stavros's latest (and last) scam, and he is raising money at the Smash Club for Polopolis' recovery from the mudslide. Rebecca and the girls discover that there was no mudslide, and that Stavros plans to use the money for an airplane flight to Florida later. Rebecca comes up with a plan that finally proves to Jesse that Stavros is a con artist, and Jesse makes Stavros leave the Smash Club. :Jesse: Stavros, how could you do this to me? To my family? I trusted you, man. I looked up to you. :Stavros: Oh, look at you. All I'm hearing in Greece is about Jesse in America. How wonderful job is, beautiful wife, perfect family... :Jesse: All right, maybe I do have all that. But I didn't get it by stealing--I worked for it. Maybe that's something ''you should do.'' :Then Jesse apologizes to the family for refusing to believe them. They understand that sometimes it's hard to believe the truth about a loved one, which was the reason why Jesse refused to believe them about Stavros in the first place. Everyone liked D.J.'s idea of giving the donated money to a local children's hospital. *'Michael Montfort' (played by Jonathan Brandis) is DJ's first boyfriend in the 6th grade. However, their "relationship" lasted only two days. Then, after helping him with his homework, Michael surprised D.J. when he told her that he couldn't see her at lunch the next day because he'd promised Kathy Santoni he'd sit with her. When D.J. said she'd thought that she and Michael were "boyfriend/girlfriend", he replies, "Yeah...well, you're nice, and fun, and smart. But Kathy Santoni is...so pretty." D.J. was crushed. *'Mindy Gladstone' (played by Beverly Sanders) is Joey's mother. She appears only once throughout the entire series, in the fourth episode The Return of Grandma, but Joey talks about her often. For example, in the episode "Viva Las Joey" in season four, Joey lands a gig opening for Wayne Newton in Las Vegas, Nevada. When Joey was asked by Jesse why he couldn't invite his mother to come see the show, he explains that she is working as Goofy at Disney World. *'Brett Davis' (played by Sean Fox) is a classmate and friend of Stephanie's who plays Little League Baseball for the Cubs. He is supposedly Stephanie's first love. D.J. teases Stephanie about her interest in Brett, such as when Stephanie clenches her heart, and says her heartbeat feels like "Brett-Brett, Brett-Brett". In the episode "Stephanie Plays the Field", Brett asks Stephanie to go easy on him with the "Tanner Twister", a method of pitching created by Stephanie and her father. Though she struck him out later in that episode, she thinks he is mad at her. Brett said he would have done the same thing. They still remained boyfriend and girlfriend, although he is never mentioned again after that episode. *'Paul' (played by Brandon Stewart) is one of Kevin's friends. In "Just Say No Way", he sprayed some beer all over D.J. and Kevin told him he didn't have to do it. D.J. took his beer after he referred to her as "uncool", and asked him if he thought he was cool. (He didn't have an answer for that.) Afterwards he got caught drinking and was getting suspended from school. *'Sam' (played by Joe Elrady) is one of Kevin's friends who wears glasses. In "Just Say No Way", he, along with Paul, convinces Kevin to drink beer so it would "loosen up". And along with Paul and Kevin, he was suspended from school. *'Adrianna' (Fabiana Udenio) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Daddy's Home". *'Corinna Spicer' (Elizabeth Keifer) is a student in Jesse's "private music class", whom Jesse liked in Jesse's Girl. At the end of the episode, she winds up with Joey instead. *'Jill' (Darcy DeMoss) is one of Jesse's earliest girlfriends on the show. She and Jesse date when there is no one else to date, according to her. Pets *Comet is a golden retriever, and is introduced to the show in season three. *'Sparky' is a Jack Russell terrier, who is owned by Teddy and his family. He is only in a few episodes. In the episode "The Volunteer", Sparky is given four out of five stars in the Tanners' dog show, which he won for his "funny walk". He also appears in the episode "One Last Kiss". Sparky attends Comet's birthday party, and Michelle wants to keep him because Comet has grown too big for her. To hide Sparky from the rest of the family, she puts bunny ears on him, and calls him "Peanut". *'Coco' is a poodle, who is owned by the Gibblers. She can supposedly sing along to "Polly Wolly Doodle", as Kimmy exclaims in the episode "The Volunteer" in season five, in which the Tanners hold a dog show in their backyard for the neighborhood dogs. At the end of the episode, Comet falls in love with Coco. *'Martin' is Michelle's pet goldfish in the episode "A Fish Called Martin" of season four. Michelle wins him at a carnival, and Danny states that it is very expensive for her to win him. Martin only lives for a short time, as Michelle gives him a bubble bath, which kills him, because she misunderstood Joey when he told her to keep him clean. *'Freddy/Freida' is Michelle's replacement for Martin, first believed to be male, but was proven female, after giving birth in front of Michelle. *'Scruffy' is a pig who appeared in the episode "Room For One More" from season six. He belongs to the neighbors, and Stephanie and Michelle watch him for the weekend. Jesse has a lot of work to do and he tells Becky he wants another kid. While everyone was in the basement during the radio show Scruffy comes down and tries to tell them that the food Danny cooked in the oven is burning. *'Shorty' is a donkey Michelle had bought in the season eight episode "You Pet It, You Bought It". Michelle had earned 221 dollars selling lemonade on a very hot day in the fall, so she goes to the candy store with Kimmy. However, she gets sidetracked when passing by a petting zoo, and comes home with a donkey, whom she names Shorty. The problem is, Shorty couldn't be taken back to the petting zoo because, according to Kimmy, it is kind of "a traveling petting zoo", and that "they were packing up to go to Seattle". So Danny agrees to let Michelle keep Shorty until morning. While everyone is asleep, or at least trying to get to sleep, Shorty starts braying. By this time, it is almost midnight. It seems that Shorty is quiet whenever Jesse sings the Three's Company theme song, so Jesse sings that song to Shorty all night in order to keep him quiet. In the morning, Stephanie discovers that Shorty chewed a chunk out of a map she had made for geography class the previous day. D.J. has an allergic reaction to Shorty, where she is all sniffly and her eyes are all puffy. Shorty then eats a hole through the painting of Danny's great-great-grandfather, General Cornwall Tanner. Everyone likes Becky's idea of donating Shorty to the local children's zoo. Special guest characters *'Little Richard' plays himself in the season seven episode "Too Little Richard Too Late", while he holds a concert in San Francisco. It turns out that he is Denise's uncle. Michelle asks him to perform a concert to help Joey's campaign for PTA president. He accepts, and performs one of his hit songs, "Keep a Knockin", for Joey's campaign. Richard is quite late to the concert, but makes it up to them. *'Steve Urkel' (played by Jaleel White) is a cousin of one of D.J.'s one-time friends. During his visit, he must raise the spirits of Stephanie because she has to get eyeglasses. Stephanie is reluctant because of how eyeglasses will make her look, but Steve helps her feel better. Urkel was from the show Family Matters. *'The Beach Boys' play by themselves in four episodes of the show: "Beach Boy Bingo", "Our Very First Telethon", "Captain Video: Part One", and "Captain Video: Part Two" (in the "Forever" music video). :*The first time they appear in the series, they are supposed to be guests on Wake Up, San Francisco, but have to cancel their appearance. D.J. wins a telephone contest, and gets concert tickets, but she has trouble deciding whom to take with her. In the end, the whole family ends up singing on stage at the concert. :*In "Our First Telethon", Mike Love is the surprise guest at a telethon hosted by Danny Tanner. :*In "Captain Video (Part 1)", Mike Love and Bruce Johnston appear together to have lunch with the family, jam with the Rippers while the rest of the family watch and subsequently give Jesse permission to use the song "Forever" which originally appeared on the Beach Boy's Sunflower album in 1971. Category:Tanner's Lovers Full House Category:Tanner's Lovers Category:Females Category:Males